The Viatorem (The Traveler)
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Alyssa Shaw is a the game changer for this quest. X-Men: First Class x The Vampire Diares x The Originals x Doctor Who x Percy Jackson x The Magicians x Arrow x The Flash x DC's Legends Of Tomorrow x Hunger Games Trilogy x The 100 x Divergent Triglogy x MacGyver 2016 x Laura and the Adventures in Avendera by Peter Freund It's a multicrossover AU sosome things are changed and mixed
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! So, today is my birthday! YAY! I'm turning 18 years old! And as a sorry for not uploading for the until 27th of June here is a story i came up with yesterday at 2 am aka twenty minutes before i was exactly turned 18 years old...yeah i was born on Saturday 15th of May 1999 at 2:20 am!_**

 ** _Anyways, i don't own the tv shows and movies or the pictures i used as covers for my story i found them on Tumblr and i thought they were nice so i used them. Furthermore i don't owe the songs i used in the story or any other story which i added songs...thought to put it out there._**

 ** _What i do owe though is the idea of the story and the mixing up i did...oh! And i owe Alyssa and her parents since i came up with these characters!_**

 ** _The song i suggest listening to while reading are:_**

 ** _Adam Lambert - Cuckoo_**

 ** _Imagine Dragons - Believer_**

 ** _Two Steps From Hell - Enchantress_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **The Viatorem (The Traveler)**_

I didn't realize how blessed I was to have a life like I did. I was a college student studying Psychology at Whitmore College in Virginia with dreams to work as a Psychologist in Chicago where my cousins Connor and Claire were staying. Just to get away from the supernatural that almost sucked the life out of me.

Being raised in Mystic Hills I saw and lived through so much sorrow and death. You know how the rest of the world thinks that Vampires, Witches and Werewolves are fictional beings designed to scare you…well in Mystic Hills, New Orleans and New York isn't that case…

Sorry to break it to you but those beings including monsters from Greek Mythology, demigods, Shadowhunters, demons and angels are a real thing!

I grew up fighting them…actually I grew up being taught how to fight them and I passed a significant time of my teen years fighting them, fighting to save my town, my friends, my family and myself.

I was eighteen years old but I feel so tired like I lived thousand lifetimes…actually that is exaggeration I felt like I already lived fifty years and I felt more than ready to leave this all behind.

My friends had already left it and I was left there alone my only friends were Scott and Stiles who were about to graduate and never return to this forsaken place.

Tyler was dead.

Olivia, Luke, Jo were dead.

Elena and Damon were off living their lives happily.

Stefan was dead.

My parents were dead for about eight years now.

So right now I was visiting my friends from New York and especially Julie, another magician like me and the rest of our friends such as Kady. And we found ourselves in a club as we smoked and drank to the music of Adam Lambert's Cuckoo!

When suddenly Margo showed up and grabbed both me and Julia and Eliot grabbed Kady's hand and dragged us to the dance floor to dance like the rest of the club.

We danced and I felt a little bit better as I laughed to Quentin's awkward attempts to dance.

"YOU SUCK! STOP!" I yelled laughing over the music at Q who continued dancing nonstop and Eliot joined him.

As I twirled around and started dancing with Margo I saw a yellow glow coming from the bathrooms that triggered my attention so I excused myself and went to check it out.

If I only knew what would follow…

As I walked inside the bathroom I could hear like a radio playing mixed songs from 40's, 50's, 60's, 70's, 80's, 90's and current music and the light started trembling.

"What in the name of God is this?" I asked out loud and then I felt a presence behind and I turned to see a fury and my eyes widen as I stumbled backwards and fell inside the light.

I landed on hard wooden floor.

"Fuck!" I hissed as I rubbed my head and stood up to look around.

Where was i? I didn't know. Suddenly I saw a blond guy with blue eyes marching towards and he was talking but I couldn't hear him clearly it was like I was underwater.

"What are you staring at, Alyssa! Charles and Raven are waiting for us!" The blond guy said and as he grabbed my upper arm and dragged me to god's knows where.

"WOW! Look dude, I don't know you and how the hell you know my name?" I asked him angry as he dragged me and then we stepped into an office where two more people were sitting waiting.

"I found her!" The guy said angry and he let my arm.

"Oh! Alyssa why did you do it? And what are you wearing?" The British dude asked me confused, sad and had this betrayed look. I looked my clothes which were tight black jeans with army boots high heel style and dark blue neck tied shirt and I had a leather jacket tied around my waist from the sleeves.

"Um…what did I do?" I asked confused as I folded my arms.

"Really? That is how you are going to avoid the topic?" The blond girl exclaimed angry and I had to cover my mouth from the shock of watching Katniss Everdeen before me.

She was a Time Traveler who showed up in my house the day my parents died telling me the real reason why they died.

My parents were Time Travelers who had disobeyed the order from The Church and they had sent assassins called The Order to kill them but they found shelter in Mystic Hills where my friend Bonnie's grandma performed a cloaking spell on them protecting them and me from them. The spell broke when Grandma Sheila, as I called her, died. It took the assassins three years to find them and when I returned from school I found their dead bodies with Katniss and her husband Peeta standing over them looking sadly at them.

Katniss told me that my mum was a Magician and my dad a hunter who were taken as children by the alien called 456 and given to The Church to become assassins, like the ones that killed them. They escaped captivity and used the Time Vortex Manipulator they were given to find shelter. Then they fell in love and I was born.

Katniss and Peeta were friends with them since my parents met them on a mission and they asked them to protect me when they will die.

Katniss and Peeta stayed for awhile but they had to return to their time, 73rd Century, to their kids. Yes, they were from the future! My parents normally were from the 22nd Century hiding in 21st Century.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Katniss asked me confused.

"You mean you don't remember me? You and your husband came to me with the news of who my real parents were. You know them! Their names were Adrianna Greg and Holden Shaw…they were killed by The Order. They were Time Travel Agents…they were sent to your time the 73rd Century to help you! Don't you remember?" I pleaded her to remember me. I need someone to tell me what the fuck is going on!

I couldn't have been teleported somewhere because I don't have a Vortex Manipulator!

"I'm sorry? Did you say 73rd century? That's impossible! Alyssa, don't try to distract us from what you've done! You betrayed us and sided with Shaw! I get it he is your uncle but you are mutant who says he will protect you once this is all over?" The British man asked me with worry and concern.

Then it hit me!

The yellow lights was a portal designed from some angry god and send the fury to scare me so I can fall in….but I haven't angered any gods lately besides Reynard who is a Trickster…

Oh! No! He did this! He sent me here!

"Oh! I get it now! Hahaha! Nice trick Reynard! Come out come out from wherever you are, you sick son of a bitch!" I yelled angrily as I clapped my hands and walked around the room and yelled as I looked the ceiling.

"Have you lost your mind, Alyssa? Who is Reynard?" The blond who dragged me to this office yelled in disbelief and I laughed as I folded my arms.

"Wow! I had to give it to him! Your acting is amazing! Tell me, what did he threaten you with? Did he say that he will rape your wife or daughter…you look like a man who would have a daughter by this age. What about you Katniss who you are not Katniss; did he put you here as a way to break me…make me trust you? Oh! Did he expect that I will cry and ask for my mommy and daddy? What about you British guy? Did he promise you money or glory? Oh! You look like a scientist so I bet he promised you recognition regarding your research! Let me break it to you; this man only pays back in blood and limps of your loved ones!" I said with smirk and I let a little of my psychotic nature take over as I pointed each one of them.

"Oh! Reynard! Come out you pathetic excuse of a god! I faced Zeus and Hades I'm not afraid of you!" I yelled as I opened my arms and then tapped my foot on the ground.

The people in the room especially the blond non British made a move to grab me but my hunting training took over and I twisted his arm and then Judo flipped him to the ground. Then I grabbed the pair of scissors from the desk and I held them to his neck staring deep into his eyes.

"You are crazy!?" The British guy exclaimed in concern and I chuckled as I looked at him.

"The crazy ones are the best people." I said smirking and I saw from the corner of my eye that the blond dude stood up and tried to attack me but I raised my hand in a stop sign and his feet glued to the floor.

"ALYSSA! STOP THIS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DID SHAW BRAINWASH YOU?" The non Katniss asked in horror and I laughed.

"This is not real, blondie! It's a figment of imagination of some rapist god as a revenge for me…I got to say I'm touched but I would preferred if he would give up and offered himself to me so Julie can take her revenge…I mean Kady didn't kill his son for nothing…the spell must be done, don't you agree Reynard?" I said smiling sickly sweet and by the end of my sentence I was smirking.

"YOU ARE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE, ALYSSA! STOP THIS!" The British guy yelled at me and then the door from the office opened and I got distracted as I turned to see who it was and I saw a blond teen boy who fired fire from his hands throwing me to the wall.

After that everything went black.

I woke up feeling my head hurting, fucking hangover.

"Agh! Margo! Can I have some aspirin? I feel like Penny fucked my brain literally!" I moaned as I had my eyes closed and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Sorry, not Margo just me, Raven. Do you feel better now? You spoke some crazy stuff back there." The voice said and I quickly opened my eyes and looked at her wide eyed.

"I'm still here?" I asked displeasure and she nodded.

"We had to know what it was wrong with you so Charles went into your mind…you are not Alyssa Shaw we know…you are coming from a parallel universe of something…if things can't get any weirder." Raven said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah…from when I come from things are shit." I said as I took the water Raven offered me.

"I can't pretend that I understand but by the looks of what you did and said before Alex knocked you out it sounded like this Reynard has been terrorizing you and your friends." Raven said sadly and she smiled with the same emotion.

"I faced worse I'll survive like always. So, tell me who is Shaw?" I asked as I sit up and looked at Raven who then sighed and started explaining to me what was going on.

I smiled and nodded and frowned when it was needed. I understood where I was and it made me sad because I had to rethink my theory of Reynard sending me here as revenge or a way to distract my friends on our quest.

I might have been send there from some other god as a way to help those mutants but how could I when in my world those people are comic book/movie characters?

"I'll try to help you." I said smiling at her trying to give her hope and she nodded before she left the room leaving me alone. Once the door was closed the smile was wiped off my face and sighed heavily.

"Are you alone?" Suddenly a voice said from inside the wardrobe and I jumped at the sound of it.

"Who are…Rachel?" I exclaimed shocked as I run to hug her.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare or else known as the Oracle for the Olympian Gods.

"I'm sorry for this. It's my fault…there was this prophecy of a girl will get trapped in a book and she will change the story once and for all…and my guts told me it must be you. You are known to be a game changer, Alyssa. You were the secret weapon to so many battles that it made sense. It has to be you. You will always find some way to bring the element of surprise to every battle." Rachel explained guilty and I shook my head.

"No, I can't do that! I mean I can but wouldn't that change the comics and the movies?" I asked Rachel confused and she smiled and nodded.

"How am I supposed to change things?" I asked slightly lost.

"Prevent Erik from becoming Magneto and Raven from being Mystique. Try to prevent Moira from shooting Charles and Charles from losing his legs. Have a nice private talk with CIA director about his beliefs on mutants and do the same with Erik and Charles. Try to make Erik believe that humans can be opened minded like in our world. Well half of the people in our world at least." Rachel explained to me and I nodded as I blew air out of my mouth trying to calm my nerves.

"What is going to happen to the Time…I mean when everything is set and done and I return to my world…will time reset itself and it will be like I was never gone? Will be the only one remembering what happened?" I asked Rachel and she chuckled. She counted on me to ask those questions.

"Yes, time will reset itself. Good Luck!" Rachel told me as she opened the same portal I had seen in the bathrooms and left, leaving me alone as I slammed my head on the bed.

Just them Erik guy walked in seeming that he was on guard. I looked at him and sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you so stop being battle ready." I said as I raised my hands in surrender.

"I know…I just don't like surprises." Erik said and I laughed.

"You remind me a friend of mine. His name is Oliver, we decided to throw him a birthday party without his knowledge and once he walked inside the room where we hid Kurt was the first one to scream "Surprise!" and Oliver was so caught off guard that Judo flipped him to the ground. It was hilarious!" I said smiling to the memory and in hopes to break the ice.

Erik chuckled and then he got serious.

"Tell me, Charles saw how your world is like…are all kids battle ready, as you said?" Erik asked slightly concerned and I sighed.

"Only the ones who know." I said as I tried not to show how disappointed I was with this.

I liked martial arts so I had no problem but I knew kids who hated the fact that they had to know ways to kill in order to protect themselves.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So, will you come with us to lunch?" Erik asked me as he extended his hand for me to use it as a support in order to stand up and I nodded as I did without his help.

Let's fast forward to the time Charles invited me to his office.

"Okay, I'm sorry for what I did and said." I said as i walked in the room only to find Charles smiling at me.

"What?" I asked confused and before I knew it he was hugging me.

I just stare confused the window.

"You went through so much!" He gushed and I sighed.

"I don't need a pity party. I'm here to help apparently so let's get this over with. The sooner all this is done the sooner I get to go home or whatever." I said to Charles slightly moody and he cleared his throat as he let go of me and composed himself.

"Right! Right!" He said and then I realized something.

If they knew an Alyssa Shaw before I was here what was her relation with Charles and he acted like that? Were they dating?

"Oh! My God! You have to be kidding me! You and this Alyssa, not me obviously, had a thing! You fancied her! Oh! Lord of the Rings!" I exclaimed in realization and Charles looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Look, I'm sorry if I took the place of your loved one but I'm not her. I'm far stronger and I take no shit from anyone. I hope once this is all over you'll get her back and live happily ever after. As for now try to think of me as…well I don't know…as your cousin! You wouldn't date your cousin, would you?" I asked serious and he shook his head no and I smiled.

"Okay then. I'll go see if I can teach Raven and anyone else how to fight." I said excited and I walked out leaving him alone.

I walked to the common room and I saw all of them sitting on the couches doing their thing and I sighed…I had refused to get dressed like they did in the 60s so I kept my jeans and I accepted a T-Shirt from Alex.

"Is this how you are going to fight off Shaw? By making him bored to death?" I asked sarcastically and they glared at me.

"Is there a time when you are not sarcastic?" Sean asked me and I laughed.

"Yes, when someone dies. But I prefer to stay sarcastic so i don't need any death hence get your asses up I'm going to teach you combat training." I said smirking at their groans and I saw Moira chuckle.

"You too Moira!" I said and she stare at me in shock.

"You might be CIA but in 60s your training sucked…in 2017 is more efficient and I know some tricks that no one in CIA will teach you." I said smiling and she sighed as she stood up.

"How can you be from the future?" Alex asked me and I laughed.

"I'm not from your future." I said and their confused looks gave me satisfaction.

And like that we spent hours teaching them how to properly fight…Alex and Moira were the best out of the five.

"Okay! Now rest up as for you Raven I would suggest to practice your kicks because you have a strong kick and then start practicing your punches." I said with authority and she nodded.

The days went by with a similar routine minus me being crazy and thinking that everything was an evil plot written and directed by Reynard.

As I knew the day of Cuba arrived and I had done nothing to change the course of things besides my accommodation in the Xavier Mansion and my lessons of combat. I always wondered how and where Raven learnt to fight so efficiently.

And like that I found myself on board a plane with route to Cuba.

"We haven't given you a codename yet, Alyssa." Sean asked and Alyssa smirked.

"My friend's grandma the one that trained me used to call me little viatorem which means traveler in Latin. She died saving us so I want to honor her so I want to be called Viatorem." I said with a faint smile.

"I think it's great!" Raven said smiling but Erik looked at me studying me.

"What happened to her?" Erik asked me and I sighed.

"She was a witch she over use her powers and that killed her." I said to him but his expression of raised eyebrows made me laugh.

"I come from a world far more complicated than mutants and non mutants." I told him cryptically with a smirk.

I haven't clarify them how my world works they know I'm from a parallel universe but Charles couldn't see everything about me he just saw bunch of kids with powers fighting something unknown. He didn't see my whole life.

"That is interesting!" Charles said smiling and I sighed as I looked away. I avoided getting attached to anyone.

Let's not bore you with more monologue and let's fast forward to when Erik stood there holding those missiles.

"ERIK DON'T!" Charles yelled and I sighed like I was bored because I was I had seen the movie many many times and this scene had lost its appeal to me.

I walked towards Erik while I used my magic to lock the missiles in place aka floating in mid air and Erik looked at me in shock as he let his hand down.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked me betrayed and then again with magic I froze everyone's feet to the sand and the ships in the sea.

"I'm prevent you a life full of pain and regret!" I said serious.

"How can you keep those there?" Charles yelled and I turned to them and sighed.

"I'm sorry but I lied to you." I said acting like I had regretted but I hadn't.

"You are working with Shaw aren't you?" Erik spatted and I laughed.

"Like I would care or even obey to this weak and pathetic being. I obey orders higher than anyone can imagine….you can say that were orders from some god…not Reynard though." I said serious as I folded my arms.

"Then?" Erik asked confused and angry.

"From where I come from your story and everyone's in the beach are tales…books…well comics and movies that I've seen many times and I know by heart what are you thinking, what Moira is about to do and what Raven will choose. But what those people who created you weren't aware was that the idea of you guys wasn't random. It was planted by a higher power to your creator's brain as a message to us…to people with powers like mine and means to get to you…it was a distress call. And I was chosen to correct things." I explained to them desperate to gain their understanding and cooperation.

"You are not making any sense!" Charles and Erik yelled at the same time and I smiled.

"Come with me then!" I said to them as I teleported us to my world well more like projected us to my life to the day of the Demon's Run battle. Where my parents manage to escape, I had traveled back in time thanks to Katniss and Peeta's Vortex which I stole and went to see it myself.

It was horrifying!

"What are you seeing is the battle of Demon's Run. The facility was named after the asteroid. We are 60.000 light years away from our universe and 1.000.000 light years away from Earth. This facility was designed by an organization called The Church and they build an alliance with an alien species called 456 that species terrorized galaxy after galaxy and abducted children who had potential in change their home planets my parents were one of them. You see Earth had only 48 hours to live before sun's flares burn it out of existence and my parents' parents had arrange to immigrate to another planet called Avendera similar to Earth in so many aspects. My parents were disentrance of the royalty in that planet which would means once they would arrive my mum would be grown queen and wed to their king which never happened since they were abducted. For years they were tortured, driven mad, experimented on and brainwashed but what The Church wasn't aware was what my parents and all those kids had in common." I rambled as I let them see the battle.

"They had developed powers from those experiments, my mum was a Magician before that but her powers were amplified while my dad who was a hunter developed powers. All those kids had developed a psychic link with each other that The Church hadn't see it coming and they strike with everything they learnt from them and freed themselves. That day it happened and another big incident happened the woman who will call Leader was born that day and The Church had abducted her so we fought to save her. What you see here isn't only a battle for freedom is a battle to protect Melody Pond or as I known her Doctor River Song. She is one of the most feared assassins in the whole Universe. Whoever met her and wronged her didn't live to tell the tale. My parents and her created a secret organization called UNIT that protects humans and aliens from whoever wishes them harm. My parents worked in UNIT. Unfortunately, time travel and time in general is a tricky and fragile thing. Somehow Madam Kovarian a woman I hate so much found my parents and alerted The Church who they sent The Order to kill them. The Order are people so far brainwashed who are great lap dogs of The Church and they specialty is to kill. They eliminated so many species and alien nations that I lost counting. Legend has it that they helped the Nazis during World War 2 and then again we used Delek technology to kill them all and win the war but that is another story." I explained to them and I studied their faces to the horrors I had seen.

"You're parents went through that?" Charles asked sad and I nodded.

"They were the bravest warriors I know." I said with sadness and then Raven exclaimed.

"Alyssa what are you doing there with Angel and me?!"

I sighed and laughed.

"Well it's not you it's Katniss Everdeen and I stole older Katniss Vortex Manipulator to see my parents because for me it was only twenty four hours since they had died and I missed them. And it is not Angel there her name is Christina and she is a badass Time Agent she helped her town Chicago. Her and many others were lab rats in an experiment her gift is to feel no fear and to be super smart. She is my godmother I met her twice in my life once to scold me after I visited Demon's Run and the second when me and my friends destroyed the actual Hell and protected our town from being burnt in Hellfire. She had brought medical and army forces to help us rebuild the town and treat patients since she had advance medicine and building techniques that helped rebuild the town in three days." I explained to them and they gape at me.

"Yeah, we are trouble makers. Wait till you meet my friend MacGyver he can build bombs from anything." I said smirking but I returned us to Cuba beach.

"I want you to rethink…in my world those things are being thought normal which is thanks to humans from accepting us thanks to them we are able to go to school and in case of emergence they protect the innocent kids and hide them from the evil people. They also unite with us to prevent such attacks. Your world isn't any different you have to have faith in humans that they will accept you if they don't see you as the enemy which indicates that you will do no terrorist attacks, Erik!" I said to them as they stare at me.

"How? I already made a move." Erik said in regret and I smiled.

"I can erase that time like it didn't happen. It depends on you" I said to them with a smile and Erik nodded as I clap my hands and we end up in CIA office like it never happened and I smiled at their shocked faces.

"Remember that this is when they just found us they don't know so act like it. I will deal with this it." I said as I unfroze time and everything went as it should.

"Shaw has a plan to start World War 3 and we can prevent it if you agree to unite with the mutants. And Charles has the perfect place to open a school for mutant kids but because there is no time for that allow us to help you. After that try not to be racists towards mutants." I said with authority and serious face.

And they nodded.

That was it I had changed the game. Now it was up to them how things would escalate.

As I was in my room in Charles' house as they continue training this time amongst CIA agents. Then I saw Rachel smiling at me proudly.

"This was what I expected of you, Alyssa! Well done!" Rachel said smiling and I run to hug her as I let thankful sigh.

"Thank you!" I said smiling as I hugged her and then I was teleported back in the club's bathroom as I was before.

Unknown to me Charles and Erik walked into my room to invite me to training but they found an empty room and they stare at each other shocked and sad.

"She's gone!" Charles told the rest of the mutants who looked sad.

"Will I see them again?" I asked Rachel in the bathroom and she smirked.

"When the time comes you'll know. Go have fun and kick Reynard's ass!" Rachel told me as she smiled proudly and patted my back and then teleported away.

I smiled at the bathroom wall as I went back into the club and this time I was full on party animal as I danced the night away with my friends.

 _ **SO? What do you think? Should i write a chapter 2? Want more adventures with Alyssa? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Google+ : Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello! So i was messing around in my Word app and i wrote this as a continium to Alyssa Shaw's adventures. I hope you like it and don't think it's too stupid..._**

 ** _So while reading to this chapter i would suggest listening to the following songs;_**

 ** _Imagine Dragons- Whatever It Takes_**

 ** _Illenium- Fractures Ft Nevve_**

 ** _Ruelle- Game Of Survival_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _The Viatorem and the Legends_**

Alyssa sighed as she looked at her computers being a Child of Children Of Time was weird…but right now the only word that comes to mind was;

Tiring.

Right now she hid herself in 2016's Starling City by the name Felicity Smoak when she returned from Cuba and the X-Men. She had lied to Erik telling him about her friend Oliver, she had looked into her future and saw it so she knew she had to make it happen.

And here she was! The Arrow was on petrol when she got a message from a man named Rory Williams or as most people knew him as Rip Hunter. She had seen him the day her parents escaped Demon's Run aka the day his daughter River Song was born and the day she had stole the Time Vortex from Katniss and traveled back in time to see for herself who her parents really were.

He had seen her and protected her. After that she had followed the rest of the Children of Time and end up in Earth 100 along with her parents and somehow they became part of the 100 kids criminals like they were always part of them. She knew it was a magic her dad did in order to ensure the safety of themselves, she passed years with the 100 and the rest of the Arcadians and the rest of the Grounders until the time of the Praimfaya and she had to leave or else she would try to prevent her parents from leaving and she would try to save them all so she left and came to Earth 1 in the year of 2016.

So, she shook her head and got rid of the memories as she stood up and teleported herself in her house where she came face to face with Rip and Sara.

"Nice to see you again Alyssa!" Rip said smiling and hugged her as she hugged him back.

"Nice to see you, Rory. So, what's up?" Felicity slipped back to her Alyssa alter ego completely shocking Sara who watched with gaping mouth.

"What do you know about 2149?" Rip asked her smirking and she sighed.

"Which earth, Rip?" She asked protectively as she folded her arms to her chest and Rip looked at her making her understand that he meant the Earth were her parents were from.

"No! You are not crossing there!" Alyssa exclaimed protectively and refused as she made a move to walk up to Rip who put his hands on her shoulder.

"You know I need your parents help." Rip said with sadness.

"No! I won't let you! Please! I know what is going to happen; The Order will find them and as they teleport to Katniss' world to warn her and tell her to protect me The Order locks onto their position and they shot them in our house and minutes later I return from school and I see them dead just as Katniss arrows kills the assassin! Please, Rip, don't do this!" Alyssa begged him and Rip hugged her as she cried.

"It's a point set in time I can't help correct it, Alyssa." He tried to calm her and then she looked at him.

"I can correct it! Like I saved you and Amelia from the Whipping Angels or Nina and her mother from getting killed thus I gave Erik's family back. I can change history with no effects on my timeline, Rachel told me so! I can help! Let my parents alone, please!" Alyssa attempted to bargain and Rip smiled sadly.

"Yes I know, you are the Game Changer. What if you and your parents helped me?" Rip asked hesitantly and she nodded.

"Fine!" She gave up and then Rip hugged her tighter.

"Hey, Sara!" She said once she calm down and Sara awkwardly waved at her.

"She'll explain in the ship!" Rip said as they walked inside the ship and everyone looked shocked at Felicity.

"This is you big plan? Hack the way through Savage?" Mick asked sarcastically and Felicity smirked.

"Gideon, please pull the files of Alyssa Shaw or better yet search for the girl with the name Viatorem." Felicity said smirking and Gideon pulled the files in the big screen and started reading;

"Alyssa Shaw born in the year 1989 in Mystic Hills Virginia to the Adrianna Greg and Holden Shaw. Her parents were reported missing in Earth 100 in the year 2100 and they were found in Mystic Hills in 1989 looking like twenty seven year olds. They died in what was reported as breaking in February 2005. Their daughter Alyssa Shaw was then adopted by Katniss Everdeen and her husband Peeta Mellark until they disappeared too and she got emancipated." Gideon read out loud and everyone was looking at Felicity shocked.

"Her parents were abducted by an alien called 456 in 2100 and for years were trained to become assassins who could travel through space and time destroying the timelines…the program was called The Order and was contacted by The Church and Madam Kovarian who sided herself with the Silence once those children manage to escape thanks to a man called the Doctor. The Order who were what Alyssa's parents and other children like them meant to become, they were given assignments to kill all those kids." Rip explained sadly letting out the fact that he was there and his own daughter was taken by them and turn just like Alyssa's parents.

"But those kids weren't stupid, quite the opposite I might add. Once they were dropped off to the Earth of 100 all those kids made a spell so they can fit in. They communicated through the psychic link had developed with each other and it could reach through time and space. Knowing that they won't be the last kids abducted for the same purpose they build a team called Children Of Time while leaving the Earth of 100. Once they time came those kids travelled through space and time protecting and training potential kids and killing The Order. That is what my parents did but the Doctor dropped them forty nine years later to their town called Tondc. Once my mum got pregnant with me they teleported to your Earth in order for me to have a normal upbringing. If they only knew what I would turn out to be…" Alyssa finished for Rip who smiled at her sadly and she nodded her head in thank you motion.

"So you pretended the whole time?" Ray asked slightly hurt and she nodded.

"Most of the time no but when it came to weird vigilante stuff yes I did because I lived weirdest shit that this. Anyways, Gideon set sail or whatever to Earth 100 in the year 2155, please." Alyssa said serious at Ray and then spoke to the ship.

"Yes, Captain Shaw." Gideon said and Rip smirked. As they teleported to Alyssa's parents birthplace.

Fun fact you didn't know was that Alyssa had been into that time and saw her parents and knew people there.

They were friends of hers who knew who and what she was.

She was anxious to see them again and even more anxious to see Sara's reaction to her being badass, she secretly wished she could say about her real scars back when Sara had joined Team Arrow just to saw all of them that she was equal with them and that she could handle herself in tough situations.

They arrived at Tondc only to have Clarke pointing her gun at her.

"For God's sake, Alyssa!" Clarke exclaimed and she smiled guilty as she hugged her.

"Mum? Who is she?" Maddie asked behind her and Alyssa smiled recognizing the girl, Amanda Osgood a Child of Time.

"Hello, Mandy! Do you remember me?" Alyssa asked softly as behind her the Legends stare at the interaction shocked.

"Yes, you are Adrianna's and Holden's daughter who shot Madam Kovarian killing her and freeing his daughter River." Maddie said as she smiled to Rip who smiled back.

"Is good to see you Osgood." Rip said smiling and she extended her hand for handshake.

"Good to see you too, Centurion." Maddie said smiling as Clarke smiled too.

"So, what brings you here?" Clarke asked slightly confused.

"Well I need to find my parents. I know that it's been six years after the Praimfaya but the must be in the 100 Skaikru members." Alyssa said quickly but Clarke's sad expression made her stumble back and shook her head in denial and tears clouded her eyes.

"You are too late, Alyssa I'm sorry but they left for Earth 1 just as the Praimfaya came." Clarke explained sadly and Alyssa nodded.

"So, my mum is pregnant, that's good, timeline is intact. Which means we came all this way for nothing." Alyssa said half sad and half angry as she looked behind to the Legends who were confused and looked shocked at the scenery around them.

"No, please stay with us! Just for tonight!" Maddie exclaimed in plead and Alyssa smiled.

"If you'd have us." Alyssa said smiling at Clarke smiled with a nod and drove them to where the Labs were.

"Oh! I remember that place! This is where we trying to make Nightblood, right?" Alyssa asked Clarke and she nodded.

"Sorry I didn't stay till the end. I couldn't otherwise I would do something to save my family and create a paradox." Alyssa said to Clarke once they walked inside.

"WOW! That is awesome!" Ray exclaimed and Alyssa looked at him and smiled.

"Don't touch anything!" Alyssa ordered and he nodded as they walked inside along with the rest of the Legends who didn't speak of a word just watched the interaction trying to understand what was going on.

The night had fallen but Alyssa couldn't sleep she was anxious about how could she help to kill Vandal Savage since the first time didn't work.

"Rory? How can I help kill Savage?" Alyssa asked Rory who came up next to her and he sighed.

"Kill him with magic I hoped." Rip said with a dark chuckle.

"Oh! Wow! Captain i thought you had a more reliable plan." Alyssa said slight put off.

"Your magic is deadlier than you know, Alyssa." Rip said as he patted her shoulder.

Alyssa sighed as she walked back to the Legends she put off confronting them she didn't want to be asked questions or accused of lying.

"Hey, guys!" Alyssa said hesitantly and every Legend turned to look at her and she sighed as she sat down.

"So, any questions?" She asked they betrayed looks.

"Yes! Why you never used your powers to help us or even help the Arrow when he fought Slade?" Sara asked her betrayed.

"Because it wasn't meant to happen with me being all super magician besides that is yours, the rest of Team Arrow's and Oliver's stories I was supposed to keep an eye on you because that is what my future is. You see I had made the mistake to look into my future a few years ago and since I saw it I knew I had to make it happen. So here I am." Alyssa explained as simple as she could.

"Um…okay. So what is your story?" Snart asked slightly impressed.

"Well, I'm a time aberration so I have no story. I just go around helping people get their Happy Endings." Alyssa said sadly and Snart nodded.

After those answers Alyssa stood up and went to a quiet corner to sleep. She longed for the time s where no one knew who she really was and didn't expect anything more from her other than hacking.

She was in REM state when suddenly she felt herself float meaning that she was Dream Traveling somewhere.

She opened her eyes to see where she was and saw Oliver and Diggs.

 _ **Dream Trip:**_

" _ **Where is she?" Oliver growled as he punched the dummy.**_

" _ **She said nothing to me, Oliver." Said Diggles and Alyssa smiled and smirked.**_

" _ **Now you're jealous, Oliver?" She chuckled and suddenly Oliver turned to look at her.**_

' _ **Damn! He can see me?' She thought and suddenly Oliver walked towards her angrily and she stumbled backwards.**_

' _ **SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!'She thought rapidly as she stumbled backwards and suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the one and only Slade Wilson without the eye patch.**_

" _ **SLADE?" She exclaimed in fear and stumbled backwards.**_

" _ **No! My name is Allanon. Nice to meet you Alyssa! I heard a lot of good things about you, the spirits speak highly of you." Allanon said smiling and Alyssa instantly touched him and saw his life.**_

" _ **I believe you and thank you for the compliment, I guess. How are you in my dream? Did you cause this?" Alyssa asked and she furrowed her eyebrows and Allanon smiled.**_

" _ **Yes. I needed you to see who miss you. I heard what you said to your friends how you are no one. Not to them. Especially to Oliver, to him you're everything to him." Allanon said smiling but Alyssa shook her head no.**_

" _ **He cares for Felicity not Alyssa Shaw…this is who I am not Felicity. I'm like an actor and Felicity is my character!" Alyssa exclaimed and Allanon smiled sadly.**_

" _ **And that's what I thought before I put myself to sleep for 300 years and didn't say goodbye to the love of my life…I watched her days after I woke up getting eaten by a Fury." Allanon said wisely and Alyssa nodded as her hand reached for him and squeezed it sympathetically.**_

" _ **So what am I supposed to do?" Alyssa asked and Allanon sighed.**_

" _ **Finish the mission and get back don't leave, I read your mind and you wanted to go back to New York." Allanon said smiling at her slightly angry and laughed at the same time.**_

" _ **Read my mind now? Wow! Anyways, it's easier if I get to teach magic at Brakebills! Hey! You should come and teach sometime, I'll loved to hear one of your lectures." She said smiling and Allanon smiled.**_

" _ **Maybe someday. Just try to return and keep him alive…" Allanon advised her and she smiled.**_

" _ **Let me guess…because the city needs him?" She asked sarcastically and Allanon nodded and laughed.**_

" _ **You are as smart as your parents, Alyssa don't be foolish when it comes to destinies. I was and I almost died." Allanon said to Alyssa serious and Alyssa became serious.**_

" _ **You really think I'm part of their lives? I am not…If I leave they will forget about me in twenty four hours if I said so. Besides I'm not emotionally invested in them. I won't miss them." Alyssa said unsure and Allanon smiled.**_

" _ **You are already. It's been three years, dear one." Allanon said smiling.**_

" _ **Okay, enough with the introversion and I promise I think about it. Anyways how am I going to win Savage?" Alyssa asked him and he smiled.**_

" _ **I will follow you as a spirit. Once the time comes I'll materialize and we will unite our powers and blast this son of bitch." Allanon said smiling and Alyssa smiled back widely.**_

" _ **Can you promise me that we will communicate whenever I need help either telepathetically or like this?" Alyssa asked hopeful and Allanon nodded as he squeezed yet again her hand encouragingly and Alyssa sighed as she willed herself to wake up.**_

She opened her eyes as she looked around her everyone was still asleep but Clarke was awake.

"I'm going hunting, wanna join me?" Clarke whispered and Alyssa nodded and got dressed.

And walked up to Clarke and she was got the weapons and walked away but as she left Sara opened her eyes and followed them.

"So, how is life in 21st Century?" Clarke asked slightly amused.

"Decaying as predicted and to be honest I don't want to think what happens." Alyssa said sadly and she was ready to shoot a dear with an arrow and a bow.

"So how long do you think till 456 hits Earth 1?" Clarke asked sadly as she shot a bird.

"As a matter of fact Chris Leister said he got a hit last night and he thinks that the Children of Time won't be able to rescue all of them so I'm planning on helping by calling Allanon and Will for extra support.

"Oh! I see you will call upon a druid and the last of Shannara bloodline. It's pretty solid plan but what will you do; shot the spaceship with your magics and hope for the best?" Clarke asked her laughing and then shot another bird and Alyssa shot another deer.

They returned and carried the dead animals while laughing reminiscing the old times. Sara was shocked and confused as hearing the conversation.

What was the 456?

"Where were you girls? Are those dead animals?" Ray asked shocked and confused and he shocked at the weapons and the dead animals.

"We went hunting." Alyssa said smiling _ **.**_

 _ **Time Skip: Alyssa and the Legends left the Earth 100 and they tracked Savage in Starling City 2017.**_

"So, I will go out there and blast him." Alyssa said serious and glared at everyone who dared to say anything.

Alyssa walked inside the Foundry thank God no one was here to be shocked to see her dressed as a Grounder from Earth 100.

She tracked Savage exact location, Oliver Queen's son's house also known as William Clayton and especially known as the youngest Child Of Time.

William had been taken when he was just born and returned to his mother ten years later and Alyssa's dad manage to erase his mother memories of his absence and put false memories in place.

"Shit! It's happening now! Allanon if you are listening please help us!" She cursed and pleaded as she saw the spaceship of 456 hovering above the city in the satellite image.

"Who is Allanon, Felicity and what are you wearing?" Oliver's voice scared her and she turned to him.

"Can't explain but your son is in danger! We have to go to your house NOW!" Felicity said and went into Alyssa mode as she grabbed him and teleported them to the house right before William's eyes and his mother as they've been held captive by the Silence and Allanon was held at gunpoint by a Silence.

It was a trap!

"My my! How much you have grown, Alyssa! I wouldn't even recognize the scared little girl you were trying to protect your parents and River Song at Demon's Run! You grew quiet handsome! And I see you've met interesting people, just like your father, Holden." Madam Kovarian said smirking and Alyssa cursed at her in Trigedasleng.

"Tsk tsk! Did ever your parents teach you not to curse?" Madam Kovarian mocked her but William spoke before Alyssa had the chance.

"How could she when you sent The Order to assassin them? She went home only to see their bodies laying in the living room!" William spatted and Alyssa smiled grateful at him.

The Silence made a move to hit William but he used his telekinesis to throw it away and Alyssa threw at the same time a knife that killed the Silence, same movement they did to kill the rest of the Silence in the room freeing Susan and Allanon.

"Oh! You haven't forgotten what we taught you William!" Madam Kovarian said and William's eyes changed to red as he started chanting in Latin and the ground shook beneath them.

"Will! Don't let it control you!" Allanon yelled at him encouraging him to keep his temper.

"You killed nine hundred kids because we wouldn't obey to your orders! By the law of the Defenders and the power given to me as a Child Of Time I shall allow Alyssa Shaw daughter of two of the victims to take her revenge in any form known to mankind and aliens!" William yelled in anger as he stopped the earthquake but used his telekinesis to choke Madam Kovarian as he brought her to her knees.

Alyssa saw the shock expressions of Will's parents and Allanon's sad face.

"If I was given that chance ten years later I would gladly slit your throat for sending an assassin to kill Lexa and me but not now. In honor of her memory and my parents' heritage I challenge you into a Conclave, a battle to death; if I win you die and the 456 leaves the Earths and our galaxy and any other galaxy alone forever. I lose you attack us every forty five years…but mark my words Kovarian; We will be waiting!"

After Alyssa's speech she touched Kovarian's shoulders and took a last look to Will and said;

"Be a child now, William, you've earned it. Thank you for this." Alyssa said and William smiled and nodded his head as he walked up to her and hugged her then her eyes drifted to Allanon who smiled proudly.

"Alyssa I hope you know what you are doing. Don't forget that this was a trap and your quest hasn't been filled yet." Allanon said to her wisely and she nodded.

Then before teleporting them away she saw the gaping slash betrayed looks of Susan and Oliver.

Once they arrived at an open space Madam Kovarian laughed.

"I agree with your terms, child." She said and Alyssa smiled.

"Good!" Alyssa said smiling innocently just before pulling a gun and shooting her one time in the stomach and then before she could say any other word Alyssa shot her one more time in the head.

Just then she saw all the spaceships leaving and heard Allanon's voice in her head telling her that Madam Kovarian kept her promise.

"Onto to you Savage!" Alyssa said determinate as she teleported on the Waverider.

"It was a trap it was Madam Kovarian and The Silence but no Savage." Alyssa said angrily and sat on the ground.

"Oh! And now Oliver is one of the people who know that I'm Alyssa Shaw!" She added angry but as Sara went to say something but Allanon showed up saying;

"He doesn't remember you I erase his memory of the event, both her and Susan. You did good, dear one." Allanon said proudly but Sara had her bostuff on his neck in seconds.

"Relax, Sara! He is not Slade! He is 300 years old and a Druid from another Earth." Alyssa defended her new found friend.

"Thank you, Allanon." Alyssa said with a smile and then Allanon hugged her.

"I know you felt bad remembering what that woman did to your parents." Allanon said sadly as he held Alyssa in his arms.

Allanon then smiled at Sara.

"You are a warrior, Sara Lance." Allanon said and nodded his head in respect.

"Thank you, I guess. And how did you know my name?" Sara asked and Allanon said;

"I read your mind."

'Great!' Sara thought sarcastically and Alyssa with Allanon read her mind and they chuckled.

"Stop it both of you!" Sara said slightly laughing and they smirked.

Night fall and Allanon left so Alyssa was talking with Sara telling her about the Madam Kovarian when suddenly Rip came inside telling them that Savage had kidnapped Oliver, Diggs' wife and his son.

 _ **So? What do you think? Should i mess more with this? Was it something you didn't understand? If yes, DM me!**_


End file.
